1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas/liquid separators, and more particularly to gas/liquid separators that use centrifugal force to separate the gas from the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas/liquid separator (also called a hydrocyclone) facilitates the separation of gases from gas/liquid mixtures. One type of gas/liquid separator is known as a centrifugal separator. Typically, the gas/liquid mixture is introduced into a conical housing where the mixture is forced to spin therein. As the mixture is spun, the heavier liquid moves due to centrifugal force, to the walls of the housing while the gas, being lighter, migrates inward. In the case of conical housings, efficiency of separation is usually only about 50% because some of the liquid remains entrained within the gas while separated liquid exits the apex of the cone via gravity. The residual gas/liquid mixture flows out through the center of the cone through a hollow outlet tube called the vortex finder. See, for example, Suh, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,031, issued Oct. 14, 1986. Attempts at improving separation efficiency while increasing flow volume include increasing the size of the separating vessel or using a multiplicity of small volume separators in tandem. However, either of these options results in greater equipment costs and space requirements.